The Heart of Amontillado
by IceLumos
Summary: This is my take on why Montresor wanted to kill Fortunato in The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe. Cover Art by RAINEing on DeviantArt.


**The Heart of Amontillado**

Fortunato… just thinking of his vile name filled me with hatred. I longed to kill him, stab his heart with my knife and then crave it out of his chest. I wished for him to undergo the same pain I felt at a daily basis. And yet, would this retribution be enough to suffice all the insults and the treachery I've suffered from him? I twirled the bottle of Medoc in my hand. Revenge of any sort was better than sitting here in my bedroom, drunk, and withering away in my misery. Fortunato would have to pay for his sins. After all how could he do this to me? We were friends!

I had just entered adulthood and had yet to join a trade. Late one night, after a long day of job hunting, I sat at the local tavern drinking Amontillado when I met Fortunato. We chatted and bonded due to our mutual liking of wine, especially Amontillado. Fortunato's family had already been part of the wine industry for generations and he offered me a job, I of course accepted at once! While Fortunato was knowledgeable of wine, I managed to educate him on some secrets my grandpa had imparted on me. Together we took his family business to a whole new level.

During my time with Fortunato, I met and fell in love with a beautiful maiden named Alvira. I saw her for the first time when I traveled to her residence to deliver the Amontillado her father, who was a wealthy merchant, had requested for his upcoming event. Alvira lived in a huge manor near the woods at the edge of town, and when I had visited she had been walking in the garden, alone, admiring the lovely rose bushes. I was immediately entranced by her beauty; Alvira had been wearing a beautiful gold dress that hung off her shoulders and had her long ebony locks up in an elegant do. I remember her trailing her fingers over the red roses and raising her head to watch me leave. I attended the event later that week and officially introduced myself. We talked and danced all night and from there everything fell into place. It was very obvious to those who saw us that we were in love or so I believed.

We had been together for almost a year and I intended on asking Alvira's father for her hand in marriage soon; but Fortunato asked me a huge favor I couldn't refuse. Apparently there was great demand for Italian wine in America and he wanted someone he could trust to investigate the profits of opening a branch there and possible even starting one. I was honored that he trusted me with this affair and agreed to go at once. The only dismaying part was that I had to leave Alvira behind. I remember when I told her…

It was early spring and Alvira and I had decided to go on a walk in the woods away from prying eyes. The trees were covered with in blossoms and the birds sang their lovely tune. I had just tucked a peony, her favorite flower, behind her ear and given her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alvira you know I love you right?" I asked.

"Hmm of course I do," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see I have to go away for some time, Fortunato wants me to look for business opportunities in America…"

"America?" she exclaimed, "How long will you be gone?"

"I hope not for too long, but I would presume at least a few months." I revealed.

"Months?! What am I to do without you for so long?"

"I promise to be back as soon as I can love. It's just Fortunato needs someone he can trust and I have already agreed to go."

"Ok" she said dejectedly, "Try to come back quickly darling. I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too sweetheart."

"And promise me that you won't forget me, 'cause I will be waiting for you."

"I promise my love." I said before kissing her on the lips for the first time.

I pulled myself out of that painful memory. Those words from her had been my sole comfort during those lonely twelve months on the other side of the world. That fact that she would wait for me had been the only thing that kept me going. I had thought of her incessantly. Thought about her beautiful curls and how silky they felt when I ran my fingers through it; thought about the twinkle in her emerald eyes and the softness of her skin. I had spent day and night dreaming of the time when I would get to hold my beloved Alvira and tell her how much I loved her. I had honored my promise… but what for?

I stood on the deck, nervously waiting for when the ship, The Lacuna, would dock and I would finally be home. It had been a year since I left my homeland for the New World; there I had, as Fortunato had asked of me, started a branch of our wine shop and looked after it till it could run without me. Now I was sailing back to Italy, back to my love Alvira. I pulled out the beautiful ring I had bought in America; a gold band with a large emerald in the center and a smaller diamond on each side. With this gorgeous ring I planned on proposing to Alvira as soon as I got home; our time apart had made me realize how much I loved Alvira and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her by my side.

"Land ahoy!" yelled the lookout, snapping me out of my thoughts. I slipped the ring back into my pocket and gathered up my luggage.

As I got off The Lacuna, I heard someone calling my name. I replied and soon Luchesi, a good friend of mine, came into view. I had sent a telegram to Luchesi, letting him know that I would be coming back soon. Luchesi hurried over and helped me with my luggage.

"It's good to see you my friend!" he said

"As I you. I have missed this place a lot. How is everyone? Your wife?"

"Elena is doing well; she is actually expecting us so let's hurry!" Luchesi exclaimed as he carried one of my bags and led me towards his carriage. I tried to protest but he said that the servants had yet to sort out everything at my house and that it would be best for me to stay at his for the night.

As we rode to his home, I asked him once again "How is everyone doing Luchesi? How is my dear Alvira?"

At first Luchesi continued to stare out the window, purposely avoiding eye contact, and then he whispered "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Know about Alvira."

"What about Alvira?!" I exclaimed, immediately imagining the worst case scenario. "Is she alright? Luchesi answer me!"

"She is fine my friend, but…" he paused "I did not wish to bare such bad news but…"

"But what? What is it?"

"Montresor." he began before pausing once again. "Montresor, Alvira is married." And with those words my world came crashing down.

I slid my hand back into my pocket and incased the ring. "Who?" I distantly heard myself ask.

Luchesi seemed reluctant in answering but I insisted. I wanted to know who had stolen the love of my life, who had stolen my beautiful Alvira. And then Luchesi murmured the thief's name, and with that name he plunged a knife into my heart.

"No." I breathed, "No, this cannot be. He would never do this. He would never do this to me."

"It happened shortly after you left. I am truly sorry my friend." said Luchesi, but I barely heard him. I asked the coachman to stop the carriage so that I could get out.

"Where are you going Montresor?"

"I have to this for myself Luchesi, see it with my own eyes." I said and with that I started walking; I could hear Luchesi yelling for me to come back but I ignored it.

With my hand still warped around the ring I arrived at the edge of the mansion; I had decided on my way there that I did not want a confrontation and chose to avoid the main entrance. I crept through the woods, careful to stay hidden. Not much had changed over the year I was gone, expect for the new rose bushes that adorned the edges of the garden; the same rose bushes that had Alvira so dearly loved. I stared at those bushes till I heard voices heading straight towards me; quickly I pulled myself out of sight. I could hear the voices coming closer and could feel my heart beating faster. Cautiously I drew myself out of my hiding place and turned to watch the scene in front of me. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said but I understood enough. The thief whispered something into my dear Alvira's ear that made her laugh. Her sweet, melodic laugh was like another knife in my heart. I continued to watch my darling Alvira till one of the servants appeared carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. Both Alvira and her husband picked up a glass and raised it for a toast. The pain in my chest became too much for me to bear and I had to turn away from the sight. I pulled out the ring in my pocket and dropped it on the ground. Slowly I started walking away from the only girl I was ever going to love. As I journeyed back the way I had come, I knew the pain my chest was never going to fade because the sight of Alvira and Fortunato drinking Amontillado together would forever be burned into my mind.

* * *

**This was an assignment for school where I had to either write a prequel or a sequel to the original story. I got a 100 which is why I wanted to post it here. My teacher commented saying "I think you captured the spirit of the original text here!"**

**Cover Art by RAINEing on DeviantArt: art/The-Cask-of-Amontillado-363736323**

******I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
